Puberty
by no dang name is available
Summary: In which Kuroko wants it and everyone else is disturbingly aware, but Akashi, surprisingly, doesn't seem to notice, that is until Kuroko tells him. Drabble. Rated T for implied things.


**Author's Note:** Hey. Just a small little drabble to flex my brain muscles. :D_  
_

* * *

Puberty sucked, Kuroko concluded. It messed with his hormones, his emotions, his bodily functions, his facial features, his physical appearance, but most of all, it messed with his head. He didn't know if it had been the hormones that made him so dizzy whenever he heard a certain redhead's voice. For a while, he assumed that the dizziness was a physical manifestation of his fear for the Teikou captain. But eventually, he learned that it was a different emotion entirely. His heart would beat faster, his palms would grow sweaty, and his cheeks would flush with a deep red whenever he happened to glance at the redhead. It made it worse when they were changing in the locker rooms after a particularly hard practice that made his sweaty, developing body glisten as muscles flexed and rippled with each movement.

"Kuro-chin, you're drooling," oddly enough, it had been Murasakibara who first caught the queer (pun intended, very much pun intended) change in the Phantom Player's behavior. Kuroko wiped the trail of saliva with the back of his hand and shook himself out of his trance.

"S-sorry." Not that it was wrong for him to stare and admire. They_ were_ dating after all. They just haven't quite made that step yet. After all, they were only fourteen years old.

"I'm sure if you'd just tell him, he wouldn't object."

Kuroko blushed and refused to say a word of response.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko tried to be more... bold. Or, at least, as bold as he could be.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko snaked his arm around the captain's torso from behind. The boy stilled before turning slightly to face the one clinging to him

"Tetsuya? I'm working on a play right now, do you need something?"

"I.." _need you_, Kuroko added in his head, "No. Just let me use you as a pillow."

"..." There was no reply from the captain. He was probably lost in his own mind of strategies.

* * *

"Ne, ne, isn't Kurokocchi a bit too close to Akashicchi?" Kise commented.

"Ah? Whatever, don't pay attention to them, just play properly," Aomine passed him the ball to make him focus.

"Hn. I must agree with Kise," Midorima said, in the middle of defending an attempt at a shot.

"Heeeeh? Kuro-chin took my advice."

"Advice?" All three stopped what they were doing, unable to believe that the purple giant actually had something worthwhile to say.

"I told him to tell Aka-chin that he wanted to have sex."

The other three became sputtering messes.

* * *

"Tetsuya, stop clinging, you're making me lose balance," Akashi tried to pry the arms off of him as he walked to get the other clipboard he left on the bench.

"..."

Akashi sighed and stopped walking to properly remove the boy from himself. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Kuroko pouted and sulked. That was when Aomine came up to confirm what he had just heard from Murasakibara.

"Is... is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you... you want Akashi."

"... Want is... rather, I _need _Akashi-kun."

Aomine could no longer keep himself from fainting. He fell with a thud and Kuroko shrugged. Akashi came back and glanced at the fallen ace.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't really know."

"Okay. Tetsuya, come," Akashi held out his hand and Kuroko took it eagerly.

Kise, who had watch all of this transpire, cried rivers of tears as he asked the gods, "Why not _me_?"

* * *

"Seriously, what's with you today? I'm sure the whole team had just found out that we're going out," Akashi said as they walked home together, "Not that I mind telling them who you belong to, though. But it's quite out of character for you. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"..."

"Tetsuya..."

"I... just want them to know too that Akashi-kun is mine."

"... I appreciate the words but I can tell that you're lying. That's not the reason for your strange behavior today," Akashi narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip onto the other's fingers in his hand.

"... Akashi-kun," Kuroko took a deep breath, "I want you."

Akashi blinked. "I want you too. That's why we're going out, right?"

"W-what? No. I mean... I want you, physically."

Akashi raised a brow.

"_Sexually,_" Kuroko clarified. Both of Akashi's brows were raised now, with understanding.

"Oh."

Lips slowly formed into a smirk. "Perfect. Let's go to my place tonight."

"Huh, w-wait," Kuroko was being dragged now to the direction of the redhead's house, "I don't have clothes with me. I have to ask my parents!"

"Where we're going, you won't need clothes, and I don't think your parents would be too appreciative if you ask for their permission to do _what we're about to_."


End file.
